


don't come back

by sungwoontrash



Series: our song [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, happy ending finally, starting over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: Everything happens for a reason but Daniel wished he knew what was the reason behind that cause them to change, to be hurt, and to be separated. Sungwoon promised that he won’t ever do the same mistake Minhyun did to him when they were still together, because Daniel didn’t deserve it, but unconsciously he did. Even when he wants to fix the mess, Sungwoon wished Daniel won’t come back to him anymore, because Daniel deserves to be happy even if it’s not with him.





	don't come back

**Author's Note:**

> just like what i promised, this is the sequel of back 2 u :(((((((( finally i finished writing this fic. at first i had no plan to give them happy ending but since you were hurt and you wanted to give them happy ending even when it's not with each other.... i had to think of a plot that will explain everything that happened. i'm sorry if i was lacking on some parts of the fic please bear with me but here's the ending we all wanted!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> this is inspired by don't come back by heize which best suits and explains the pov of sungwoon in this fic. go ahead and ready the lyrics. while daniel's pov is inspired by back 2 u of nct127......
> 
> let's go!!!!!!

  
“I know you didn’t mean it, Minhyun. Humans can be tempted sometimes; I know you didn’t mean it.” Sungwoon kept caressing the naked back of the younger, as he kept telling himself to not cry. “Minhyun, please look at me. Tell me you didn’t mean it. Tell me I’m right.” But instead of hearing an answer, all he heard was loud sobs from the younger. Sungwoon didn’t need to wait for the answer because how Minhyun cried intensely in front of him, he was given the answer already.

  


  
Sungwoon couldn’t help but to cry, he knew he would be a mess after this but who cares anyway? Who would even care? Not even Minhyun would care. “I’m sorry, hyung. I’m really sorry.” Minhyun turns to him and holds his trembling hands. “Why are you being sorry, Minhyun? I know you didn’t mean what you did.” But he knew he was lying to himself, and he still tries to hide the fact that it was not an accident. “Hyung, I’m still in love with him.”

  


  
Sungwoon sarcastically laughed as his tears continuously fall from his eyes. Minhyun kept saying he was sorry but it doesn’t give him any relief. Sorry wouldn’t heal his broken heart, sorry wouldn’t fix the mess and accepting the sorry means he accept that Minhyun is saying the truth. He had to know why, he had to ask him why but somehow his lips couldn’t form the right words and all he could ask is, “Why?” He was breathing heavily. He was preparing himself because he knew what ever the answer is, it would still break his heart. “I was still in love with him the whole time.” Minhyun answered, his world crashed at that moment.

  


  
Sungwoon kept searching for the answers. Does first love really have that impact in our lives? Is it really hard to forget the first one who made you believe in love? But as he saw Minhyun searches for his clothes and walks towards the door, he knew it would take him forever to forget him. The first one who made him feel loved yet the first one to broke him. “I’m coming after him, hyung. You deserve to be happy, but I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the happiness you deserve.” He hears the loud slam of the door, as loud as the sound of his heart breaking.

  


  
He stayed like that for a while, trying to comprehend everything that happened in just a span of one day. Minhyun was Sungwoon’s first and the younger was still on the verge of moving on from his past when he met Sungwoon. As what his friends kept telling him, Sungwoon was good with flirting yet always fails to get himself a boyfriend. They were both included in a circle of friends and he knew how Minhyun was heart broken that time. But no one in their group of friends were interested in helping Minhyun, because it was just a heart break. It wouldn’t do him any harm but that’s far away from what Minhyun looks. For the first time, he looks fragile in Sungwoon’s eyes. Though they were not that close, he wanted to help him and be a good friend.

  


  
Maybe their friends were right, Sungwoon is really good at making someone feel loved that’s why Minhyun come up to him one time. “Hyung, I think I like you.” He was shocked at that moment. It was beyond on what he imagined. Sure he was always there for Minhyun but he didn’t intend for the younger to like him more than friends. “What am I gonna do? Minhyun told me that he likes me.” He asked his friends the same day Minhyun confessed to him. “Tell him you like him too.” Taehyun answered but all he can say is _what_ because he knew he didn’t feel that way for the younger, “Look what will happen to Minhyun once you break his heart. That kid was so fragile and no one could fix him unless it’s you.”

  


  
Sungwoon thinks it is unfair, not only to him but also to Minhyun. Taehyun was right, Minhyun would be such a mess if his heart would be broken again. Sungwoon kept thinking about that until he reaches home, he kept asking himself if it would be the right thing to do. He didn’t want to lie to Minhyun but he couldn’t say the truth to him. The next day was one of the days Sungwoon thinks he would regret as he comes up in front of Minhyun while he was studying, “Minhyun, I need to tell you something.” The younger looks up to him and smiles warmly. _How could he even break the heart of this man?_ “I think I like you too,” That’s what comes out from his mouth and he regrets it. Minhyun smiles at him, “I know, hyung.”

  


  
Sungwoon was confused, “What?” Minhyun suddenly giggles in front of him and he was more confused. “Taehyun-hyung told me but he said to keep it as a secret and wait until you confessed it to me.” Maybe it was meant to happen, maybe the reason why their story started was because of his decision to help Minhyun overcome his heartbreak. He had regretted it in the first place not until he finds himself falling for the younger which he least expected to happen. It all happened fast but he knew he was happily in love with Minhyun. He was still not sure if it was the right thing but they were both grateful for each other and that’s what all matters to him.

  


  
Not until he finds Minhyun with Jonghyun, his first love, cuddled up in Minhyun’s bedroom, both naked but covered with mattress, all smiles on their faces like they were still in love with each other and that sight breaks Sungwoon’s heart. He stared at them silently hoping it was just an imagination but they started kissing again. Sungwoon couldn’t take it as he calls for Minhyun and the younger heard it despite of him saying it in a low voice. Both were startled on the sight of Sungwoon on the door, Jonghyun starts to search for his clothes while Minhyun approached the older. “I’ll go ahead, Minhyun.” Jonghyun said once he was dressed up and leave Minhyun’s apartment.

  


  
It’s been an hour since Jonghyun left and several minutes since Minhyun confessed he was still in love with his first love. Sungwoon stayed like that for a while, his eyes stopped crying for a moment. He slowly looks at the bed where he had caught them, all messy like what he feels now. It hurts him like hell because it was the first time, being in love, being happy, being committed to the person he wished he didn’t help in the first place. “I’m such a loser,” He told himself. He regrets every decision he has made. From helping Minhyun get over his heartbreak, to making him feel loved and to confessing his love which he didn’t feel at that time. He wished he didn’t open the book of their story or maybe he wished he had the chance to see the ending first so in that way he wouldn’t have done anything. But this all happens for a reason and he wished to know what that reason was.

  


  
Sungwoon helps himself to move on just like what he did with Minhyun in the past. Though it was a lot harder to help himself, because there would be no one to ask him if he was doing great. Sungwoon was on his way to his first class, he reminded himself that he should focus especially right now when his on his 3rd year in college. He might be daydreaming when he bumped into a young man with broad shoulders, “I’m sorry I was daydreaming. Did I hurt you?” The younger was quick to shake his head. “No, I should be the one saying sorry. You looked like a—” “—a mess?” Sungwoon laughed but the younger seems to be caught off guard. “No, that’s not what I meant in the first place but yeah, somehow.”

  


  
Sungwoon giggled for a second, “It’s really okay and I’m sorry too. But you somehow look like you’re lost or something, maybe I could help you.” The younger hesitated at first but he had no choice since Sungwoon asked him if he could help, maybe he should give it a try. “I’m Kang Daniel, a freshman from the Journalism department. I need to write my paper for midterm and I need to interview someone who relates to my topic.” He fiddles with his fingers as he wait for the older’s answer. Sungwon thinks it would maybe do him any harm if he helps the younger, just like what his nature was, he agreed to help. “Sure, maybe you could interview me but may I know what your topic was?”

  


  
”I’m doing a paper with the topic of how do teenagers deal with heartbreak.” Daniel answered fastly and Sungwoon let out a _what_ as he realized the consequence of having a kind personality. “I know, it sounds crazy but I was late for the class and they were already picking up their own topic from the box. Unluckily, this topic is what I got. But if you didn’t have any heartbreak, it’s fine. I’ll just go find another one.” Daniel explained and he was ready to find someone who’s willing but, “I had a recent heartbreak, that’s why I looked like a mess, just like what you said earlier. The wounds were still new and I wanted it to heal faster. But maybe this could help me move on and I will help you to finish the paper in return.”

  


  
Sungwoon really hates himself sometimes for always deciding without thinking of the possible consequences of his actions. But he couldn’t take back everything he said when he saw the delightful expression of Daniel in front of him, “That was a great idea. I never thought I would find someone willing to talk about their heartbreak because who would want to reminisce about the pain right? Thank you so much, uhm…” Daniel scratches his head and Sungwoon finds himself smiling for the first time, “I’m Sungwoon.” With the thought of helping someone again, he didn’t realize that instead of opening a new book, he started composing a song with Daniel, their own song.

  


  
It was a lot harder than what Sungwoon thought, because he finds himself crying right after Daniel said the first question, “How does it feel now?” Because he didn’t even need to answer that, he knows it still hurts him and the pain will forever haunt him. “How could I ever describe the pain? The pain I’m feeling now would be indescribable. All I know is I’m still hurting and I don’t have any idea when will it stop.” Daniel didn’t push with the question, though it was not the answer he was expecting. “How long are you dealing with the heartbreak?” Sungwoon didn’t even need to think since he’s been counting the days since Minhyun had left him, “It’s been 3 months since he left.”

  


  
”How do you deal with the pain, knowing he won’t ever come back to you?” Daniel slowly asks him, because he was afraid Sungwoon might break down in front of him. “I just think it would be the best for both of us. I always tell myself that he didn’t mean to hurt me, because at some point, I felt he was in love with me. But sometimes you couldn’t just force someone to never leave you. Because you will never be enough to someone, but it will be their choice to settle for less or go find someone better than you.” Sungwoon didn’t even push himself but somehow he smiles to Daniel after the interview. He feels relieved for the first time, because someone asks him how he’s doing. Maybe Daniel did it because of his paper but he still feels that someone really cares for him just like how he normally cares for the others.

  


  
Sungwoon didn’t expect to gain another friend just by bumping into the wide shoulders of the younger. Daniel was fun to be with, he was easy-going just like the older. Though they both have different schedules, Daniel always finds time to catch up with the older especially when the deadline of the paper is near. Sungwoon tries his best to move on, and he knew he was feeling great ever since Daniel came to his life. He’s back to his normal self, he spends his time with his friends, helps them when they’re in need, like what he usually do since he entered college. He was helping Daniel with his essay when the younger’s friends approach them, “Hey, Daniel.” They all greet each other and Sungwoon just smiles at them even when they didn’t even greet him. Daniel grabs him by the shoulder, “This is Sungwoon-hyung, the one I usually talk about all the time.”

  


  
”Do you know what you’ve gotten yourself into?” He hears one of the younger’s friend said when they pulled Daniel over to have some talk. “He’s famous for being a flirt in the university.” Sungwoon just continues to type something on Daniel’s laptop and pretends he cannot heart them. “Seongwu is right, Daniel. I heard that he had a recent break up with the famous theatre actor who left him for his first love.” He was on the verge of crying, it’s been months yet the past still haunts him. “We’ll never know if he’s just using you as a rebound or sonething. You know we wouldn’t want you to be hurt.” Daniel glances at the older who’s still typing on his laptop and return his gaze to his friends. “Hyungs, you don’t know his story. You have no idea how much he’s hurting because of that break up. Don’t judge him and besides—” “Besides what?” Sungwoon stops tapping the keyboard and just stares at the screen, “—I like him.”

  


  
Sungwoon refuses to believe what he heard that day. He’d had enough and those words were the reason he’s broken now. But as Daniel approaches him after the talk, he noticed how the eyes of the younger looks at him just like how he looks at Minhyun before. Sungwoon felt loved for the first time in months and he knew it was wrong to try again when he knows he hasn’t recovered fully yet. But with Daniel, he’s more than sure. He wouldn’t have to think about it twice because he knew he would always come up with the same answer. Sungwoon thinks it is impossible but Daniel makes him feel everything, everything that Minhyun failed to do so. Daniel was more than a rebound for Sungwoon. Daniel was his last hope. The last reason he believed in love.

  
  


* * *

  


  


>   
>  **From: Minhyun – _08:12 PM_**  
>  Hyung, are you free right now? I’m such a mess. Can we meet at the No Name?
> 
>   
> 

  
Sungwoon just finished his evening class for his 21st Literature class when he received a text from Minhyun. It’s been two years and he chose not to hold any grudges against the younger who had caused him pain. Sungwoon was known for his kind personality and he refused to let the pain overcome his life that’s why when he decided to try again with Daniel, he has also decided to let go of the past. Sungwoon kept his friendship with Minhyun and even get to meet Jonghyun for the second time and they sometimes hang out together. It was not hard for Sungwoon to accept them because Daniel was there for him. Daniel never leaves his side especially when he’s still moving on. Daniel made him feel loved, that’s why he was so sure that the younger would be his last.

  


  


>   
>  **To: Minhyun – _08:20 PM_**  
>  I just finished my last class for the day. I’ll meet you up there in 30
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **To: love, niel – _08:21 PM_**  
>  I will be meeting Minhyun at No Name tonight. You still got late night class right? Text me when you finished, maybe I could fetch you.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **From: love, niel – _08:32 PM_**  
>  I’ll be finish by 10 and it’s late already so maybe you should go home early with Minhyun. Just text me when you got home, babe.
> 
>   
> 

  
He kept his phone on his pocket after replying to Daniel. He’s now walking towards the main gate of the campus with Taehyun and Sanggyun, “You know what, you’re really lucky to have Daniel. He looks like he respects you more than he respects his parents.” They laughed, “No, I am more than lucky to have him. I would never let him go so don’t assume that we’ll break up, right?” The two nodded at him and they all fell into silence but Sanggyun broke it, “Daniel really cares for you, hyung. Sex has been one of the most normal things the couples do even before college and half of the university’s population of couples had probably done it except for the both of you.” Sungwoon smiled at them because he agreed on what his friend had said. After the incident with Minhyun and Jonghyun, Sungwoon had promised himself that he won’t ever do it with his partner unless it’s after marriage. And he was happy that Daniel and him both agreed to it.

  


  
”I need to go to Minhyun now. Take care, you two.” He waved his hands at them and Sanggyun returns it but Taehyun just gives him a forced smile. “I bet Minhyun needs you now that Jonghyun gets back with his ex girlfriend.” Sungwoon knows and that was his role ever since they had broken up. Taehyun was right before, he’s the only one who could fix Minhyun when his broken hearted and he was willing to do it as his friend. When he reached at No Name, he was welcomed by the smell of alcohol and a drunk Minhyun at the counter. Minhyun was probably way too drunk to function when he didn’t notice that Sungwoon had arrived a few minutes already. “Minhyun, I think we should go home. You’re too drunk. C’mon, I’ll send you home.”

  


  
Minhyun was not a heavy drinker but now, Sungwoon realized that the younger must be badly hurt that’s why he ended up too drunk. They both swim in several glasses of alcohol when Sungwoon realized he was too drunk, he asked Minhyun if they should go home. Minhyun doesn’t want to leave first and insist to have one more bottle, Sungwoon thinks it is a bad idea so he grabs Minhyun and books them an Uber. The older didn’t know where to bring Minhyun, he was too drunk to remember his address, so he brought him to their apartment to let him ease his drunkenness and head back home once he’s already sober. He had already informed his boyfriend that he brought Minhyun to their apartment. The younger was sitting on the couch, hands placed on his forehead, when Sungwoon suddenly hears him crying. He went up to him and hands him a glass of water, “Am I not enough, hyung? What am I lacking? Do I look terrible? Am I not studying enough? Tell me where did go wrong.” Minhyun cries hardly and Sungwoon just caress his back like the usual thing he does. Sungwoon couldn’t find the right answer because he had no idea about the relationship of the younger with Jonghyun. “You’re not lacking, Minhyun. It’s just that, maybe Jonghyun failed to see it. He has already decided, Minhyun. Please don’t push yourself too him.” He adviced but instead of giving relief, the younger started to cry more intensely. Sungwoon just stayed silent, Minhyun does not need any comforting words, instead he just needs someone to be there with him.

  


  
Minhyun suddenly faces him and holds his hand, his grip has tighten to the glass he’s holding, “What could have happen if I didn’t leave you for him? What could have happen to us? Maybe you’ll end up with me and not with Daniel right?” Sungwoon was shocked with Minhyun’s question. He tries his best to get out from the grip of the younger, “Minhyun, it’s in the past already. I’ve forgiven you already, besides, I’m happy now with Daniel.” But the younger still doesn’t let him go; he closes the gap between them. Sungwoon gets out from his grip and he can hear the glass breaking, he pushed Minhyun who’s already inches away from him. “No, whatever you’re thinking, that’s not right, Minhyun. You’re already sober, go home now.”

  


  
Sungwoon stood up but Minhyun was quick to grab him until they both lose balance. Minhyun’s back fell on the couch while Sungwoon ends up above him. Sungwoon wants to get up but he was held tightly by the younger. Minhyun starts kissing him and he tries his best to avoid those kisses, his tears started to run through his cheeks. “S-stop, Minhyun. Please…” He pleads the younger who kept on kissing him. Minhyun was about to get on top of him when he heard the front door of their apartment opened. His tears came out from his eyes, all at the same time, while looking at his boyfriend. Minhyun let go of him and lets Sungwoon ran to Daniel, he blames the alcohol for what happened and tries to explain everything to Daniel who’s now shoving Sungwoon. “Minhyun, tell him. Tell him it was your fault.”

  


  
Sungwoon held Daniel’s hands, “Can you just please leave our apartment? Leave us alone.” Daniel told to Minhyun, who kept telling him he was sorry and that it was his fault but Daniel was too tired to listen to Minhyun’s explanation. “Are you saying you love me? Is this what love looks like to you, hyung?” Daniel muttered to Sungwoon angrily. Sungwoon held him tight, kept saying asking him to let him explain. But Daniel’s mind couldn’t function well, all he can remember is his boyfriend being intimate with someone else, right on their own apartment. “If this is what you called love, then I don’t want it”

  


  
”No, Daniel. It’s not what you think. Can you please just let me explain,” The older plead and held his hands tightly. Daniel was trembling and Sungwoon felt it as he slides his fingers between the younger’s. Sungwoon wanted to blame himself, because it’s all because of him. If he didn’t agreed on seeing Minhyun, if he didn’t let himself be drunk, and if he didn’t brought Minhyun home, none of this would ever happen. “It’s not what I think? Really, hyung? You’re telling me it’s not what I think when you’re all over that man, for god’s sake.” He breaks down but Sungwoon was quick to catch him.

  


  
”Daniel, believe me. It’s not supposed to happen, it was just an accident. I was drunk and I didn’t know what happened after that. Please, listen to me.” Sungwoon explains and his eyes were swollen from crying for hours. Sungwoon felt bad for lying, because he’s sober enough to know what happened. He’s on the right mind to stop Minhyun for doing that but his strength was not enough. Sungwoon wanted to tell him that he tried his best to stop him but Daniel wouldn’t believe anything he said. Daniel covered his eyes and he was crying loudly as he muttered profanities constantly. “Please look at me. I was just carried away. I didn’t even know that I would get drunk. I stopped him, believe me when I said that it was not what I wanted.”

  


  
Daniel gritted his teeth as he let a heavy sigh, “Do you think I could believe that? You know I respected you more than anything else that I didn’t force you to do it with me unless we’re married.” As Sungwoon heard that, he lets his guilt eat him whole. He was out of words, just like how Daniel felt when he saw him above someone else. “I prevented myself for going overboard with our relationship. I even promised you that we’ll only do it after we settle down. But how can you—“ The younger couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt his anger eating him up inside. “How could you do it with someone else? Someone that’s not me?”

  


  
Daniel forced himself to stand up even when he felt his body was weak from all the shit that happened on that day. Sungwoon blames himself for not explaining everything to him, Daniel needs to find the truth but he couldn’t find the right words to explain everything. He just finds himself kept saying _sorry’s_ and _please believe me_ but Daniel was not listening to him, “We’re done.” He lost all his strength and couldn’t even follow Daniel when he walked away that night. These happened because of his damn decisions, and somehow Sungwoon wished he could just end his life right at that moment.

  
  


* * *

  


  
”Hyung, your food will get cold.” Sungwoon hears the younger called him and realized that he had been spacing out for quite a long time. “Are you still thinking of Daniel?” The younger asked. He switches his gaze towards Minhyun who’s now looking at him and just smiled at him. Minhyun reaches for his hands, which’s resting at the top of the table, “I’m really sorry, hyung. Please don’t stop yourself from coming back to him.” He knows that he always wanted to go back to Daniel, but he cannot leave Minhyun alone. Minhyun has been depressed since Jonghyun had left him before, and Sungwoon was the only one that is able to fix him. And now that Jonghyun is back together with his ex-girlfriend, Minhyun is back on being depressed. Sungwoon has a kind heart, that’s why he chose to be with Minhyun even he longs for Daniel. Even when he wants to come back to him, he knows Daniel has drifted far away from him. “Hyung, you can always come back to him. I don’t want to be the hindrance to your relationship.”

  


  
”It’s too late now, Minhyun. It’s been almost a year.” Sungwoon answered him. It’s been months since Daniel answered his call, which was when he was too drunk to remember what they had talked about. “Do you want to come back?” Minhyun asked even when he knew what Sungwoon will answer. “What’s stopping you? Is it me? Because hyung, I told you—“ “No, I just couldn’t. Everything that happened, it really hurts Daniel. I had hurt him terribly, and it may become selfish of me if I will still think that he’s willing to take me back.”

  


  
Sungwoon still cares for Daniel, even when he wants to come back to him, tell him that everything was out of his control, explain his side, and fix his mistakes. It was the right thing to do, but he still refuses. Because Daniel deserves to be happy, Daniel deserves everything but not him. Sungwoon had realized that Daniel was better off without him. He saw how Daniel looks great after he had finally moved on from him. Sungwoon promised himself that he won’t ever do the same mistake Minhyun had done to him, but he couldn’t keep that promise. Minhyun was a great man, right before love destroyed him. He didn’t want that to happen to Daniel that’s why he tries his best to stop himself from coming back. Daniel needs to move forward, to move on from him.

  


  
Sungwoon went home to their apartment after he grabbed some dinner with Minhyun at the nearby chicken place. Their apartment is not the same anymore; Daniel has been getting his stuffs ever since they fought that day. Now, Sungwoon’s clothes are the ones left on their cabinet. No more huge size sweaters and shirts. No more several chargers of Daniel’s iPad, which he continuously breaks that result for buying for more. No more bags of jellies on their kitchen, which he constantly munches on while watching the television. No more signs of him. Daniel had left a few months ago but Sungwoon can still smell his fragrance lingering on their apartment, like he’s still there. Sungwoon has been crying himself to sleep in their bed, which used to be small for them, but now too big for just him. Sungwoon keeps cooking breakfast for two and realizes after that it’s just him who’s going to finish all of it. It was hard to adjust when he’s with Daniel all the time.

  


  
It was already past 1 in the morning, when Sungwoon reaches out for his phone which he hasn’t used since the morning yesterday. He remembers his usual routine every 1 AM, and that is to call Daniel. Sungwoon was surprised to see a text message on his notification, but more surprised when he realized who’s the sender. Daniel had texted him, his eyes starts to get teary and his hands were trembling as he scroll down the message. Daniel finally lets him go. Daniel finally decides to move on from him. “This is what I want right, but why am I hurting?”

  


  


>   
>  **From: love, niel – _11:32 PM_**  
>  It took me a long time to finally to talk to you without my anger hindering me. I’m sorry it took me months before I had the courage to settle things with you, hyung. I hope you’re doing great. There were lot of things that happened in the past, though they were not good as what we had before, I’m still glad it happened. I get to learn a lot of things because of that, but don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not blaming you, or Minhyun-hyung. I wanted to clear things between us. The year’s about to end anyway and I don’t want to bring this pain and anger with me. I’m not telling you that I don’t love you anymore or I want to forget you but I just don’t want to feel hurt anymore. I want myself to accept the fact that we’re over and we’re not meant for each other. Our memories will forever haunt me and I want to look back at it without the pain but gratefulness. I don’t want to regret everything we had, I just want to be set free and be happy again even when it’s not with you anymore. Thank you for everything, until we meet again.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  _**1:47 AM**  
>  Calling love, niel_
> 
>   
> 

  
For one last time, Sungwoon calls him and he silently prays that Daniel would answer. “I’ll let go of my fears if you answer my call. Daniel answer me, I will come back to you now.” He kept chanting as he calls Daniel for the last time. Few more seconds until he hears, _”The service is unattended. Please try again later.”_ He lost of his strength, Daniel didn’t answer his call. He reaches for the call button again in hope that the younger will answer his call for the second time but all he hears is the same female voice and not Daniel’s.

  


  


>   
>  _**1:48 AM**  
>  Calling love, niel_
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  **To: love, niel – _1:50 AM_**  
>  If I ever call you again, just turn your phone off.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
>  _**1:53 AM**  
>  Calling love, niel_
> 
>   
> 

  
He continuously calls for him until he breaks down, his phone slipped from his shivering hands, as he lets his back fall on their bed. He realized that the only way to heal a wound is to stop touching it. This is the last time he’s going to bother Daniel. He needs to let him go. He cries his heart out, until he fell asleep with wet eyes and a broken heart. 

  


  


>   
>  **On-call with love, niel**  
>  00:27
> 
>   
> 

  


* * *

  


  
”Oh my god, Sungwoon. Did you cry all night again?” Taehyun teased him once he arrived at their first class in the morning. “No. Why would I cry?” Sungwoon shrugged his shoulders and open up his notes for the Sociology class. “So tell me why the hell your eyes look so puffy and swollen in the morning? Don’t you tell me it was bitten by a mosquito because I wouldn’t believe it.” Taehyun asked and Sungwoon nods his head at him. “Can you please just stop crying for that Daniel, you’re the one that got away?” Sungwoon stops himself from flipping through the pages of his notes and faced his teasing friend, “He’s not the one that got away. He’s the one I never fought for.”

  


  
”Then stop sitting inside the class, looking like the smartest kid in town when you’re too dumb to realize you should have fought for him. Stop studying for god’s sake and stop being such a fool.” Taehyun hissed at him before their professor make way in front and starts his discussion. Sungwoon was thinking deeply of what Taehyun had said before he got interrupted by Minhyun during their vacant time. “I’m seriously thinking that you’re getting worse than me. Look at you spacing out all the time.” The younger shakes his head at him. “Stop joking around,” He warns him but the younger just giggled at him. “Alright, alright. By the way, can I borrow your phone? I need to make a call to the clinic to tell them to move my appointment to afternoon.”

  


  
”Where’s your phone?” He asks him but still searches for his phone inside his bag. “My phone’s signal is not working since this morning. I’m going to get it check later after my check-up.” Sungwoon nods at him and hands the phone. Minhyun makes a phone call while Sungwoon is busy eating his pizza. “Yes, I’ll be coming this afternoon. Is it okay to Dr. Lee? Oh, thank you so much Nurse Bae.” Minhyun drops the call once he had updated the clinic for his check-up and looks at Sungwoon expectantly. “So, how does the call goes?” Minhyun asked the older.

  


  
The older looked at him confused, “Why are you asking me? You’re the one who made a call.” Minhyun shakes his head at him. “Not mine, but your call with Daniel. What did you two talk about? Did you make up already? Why aren’t you telling me something important?” Sungwoon looks more confused at the younger’s question. “Nothing happened. He texted me that night and I called him multiple times after reading it but he didn’t even answer.” And now it is Minhyun’s turn to look confused with his answer. “You didn’t talk at all, seriously?”

  


  
”Then why do you have puffy and swollen eyes?” “Because I cried myself to sleep…again?” Sungwoon answered him unsurely. “Stop lying to me, hyung!” The younger whined at him and he raised his eyebrows in return. “I’m not even lying. I’m telling you the truth.” Minhyun looks at him puzzled before turning his gaze to Sungwoon’s phone his holding, “So what does the hell this means?” Minhyun asked and showed the phone to Sungwoon.

  


  


>   
>  **Today**  
>  1:55 AM You called love, niel – 06:35:08
> 
>   
> 

  
Sungwoon was too shocked to process what he had seen on the screen. “So does it mean he answered your call?” The younger asked him but he couldn’t answer. Daniel answered his call right after he fell asleep. He starts to get anxious, what if he said something crazy in his sleep? “It’s up for about 6 hours, so maybe he ended the call right before you wake up.” Sungwoon’s going crazy; he didn’t know what to do. He kept checking the phone and hopes that it’s just their imagination. “What do I do?” He asked the younger who’s now smiling at him. “The thing you should have done months ago.”

  


  
”But—“ “—No buts, hyung. Get your man now or regret later. I have to go now, goodluck!” Minhyun leave him alone in the table confused. Sungwoon got up worried what he should do, he starts to get sleepy and he still got a class in the afternoon. He makes his way to the nearby café outside their university the clear his mind and think of how he should approach Daniel about what happened. He arrived at the café and was welcomed by the smell of the bitterness of the coffee and the sweetness of the cakes. His mind starts to relax just by the ambiance of the place. “Can I take your order?” The cashier asked him. “Can I have one iced Americano; make it large and one medium hot chocolate.” The cashier nodded at him, “Is that all, sir?” He glances at the monitor and realizes he had ordered Daniel’s favourite hot chocolate unknowingly.

  


  
”I’m sorry, I’ll just have the—“ “Yes, that would be our order.” Someone stood by his side, and answered the cashier. “That would be 12 dollars, sir.” A familiar person hands down the payment and receives the receipt of the order. Sungwoon might be dreaming when he glances at the man who’s now standing in front of him. “Aren’t you going to thank me for treating you your coffee?” The younger asked and raised his eyebrows at him. Sungwoon couldn’t process anything in his head as he mutters, “—uh, thank you for the coffee, Daniel.”

  


  
The younger looked him in confusion, “How did you know my name?” Sungwoon shows him a puzzled look, “Oh, I said my name to the cashier right? But how did you know my favourite drink in this café?” Daniel asked him as he leans his body to the counter. “I was about to order that for my boyfriend—“ Sungwoon answers and the younger stares at him, “—I mean ex-boyfriend.” The younger smiled at him playfully and he smiles back even though he couldn’t understand why Daniel’s been acting like he doesn’t know him. He got interrupted by his thoughts when the younger puts his hands in front of him, “I’m Kang Daniel, 3rd year Journalism student in Seoul National University. How about you?”

  


  
”I’m Ha Sungwoon, I’m on my 2nd year of taking up my Masteral Degree.” He shakes the hands of the younger awkwardly, “That’s good. I hope you don’t mind but are you experiencing a recent heart break?” Sungwoon showed him a _what_ expression which caused Daniel to laugh, “Do you need to write a paper on how teenagers deal with heartbreak? I’m sorry; I’m not a teenager anymore.” The younger waved his hands to him and smiled, “I heard you crying last night through the phone, plus you’re eyes are telling me so.” “What—“ He got interrupted when the cashier called Daniel for their order. He watched the younger pick up their order and brings it to a table. Daniel signals him to sit in front of him which he unknowingly does.

  


  
Sungwoon doesn’t know how he would start the conversation so he just sat there and sipped his coffee. He felt that Daniel was staring at him as he starts to fiddle with his fingers. He tries to look back at him and he caught the gaze of the younger, it was full of worry, he can tell. “You looked like a mess. You’re supposed to be happy, not like this.” Sungwoon shakes his head at him, “How can I be happy when it’s not with you?”

  


  
”You let me go, hyung.” Sungwoon starts to get teary as he hears the truth from Daniel, “Just because I let you go, doesn’t mean I wanted too.” Sungwoon said and they fell into silence. “My friends kept telling me to find someone new, love anyone else, but I just couldn’t because my heart still belongs to you even when you’re the one who broke it.” Daniel reaches for his hand, which is resting on his cold coffee. “Do you want to try again, hyung? Do you want to start over again with me?” He felt his tears scroll down his cheeks as he gazes towards the younger. He never felt this sure with anyone before. He was never sure of anything, unless it’s with Daniel. “I don’t mind, unless I’m starting over with you.” Sungwoon squeezed the hands of the younger as they both let their tears come out from their tired eyes.

  


  
It was magical, to be able to fix something that’s too broken, to heal the wounds that keeps on bleeding, to aid a heart that’s barely breathing, and to be able to continue a relationship that hurts them both to let go. Sungwoon might be the biggest jerk for not standing up for his mistakes, for not doing anything to correct it, and for letting Daniel go without thinking about the consequences. But Sungwoon had his own reasons for everything he had done, and that’s for Daniel’s happiness. Maybe it was not the most right thing to do when Sungwoon’s hurt too, but he had no choice. Little did he know that letting Daniel go will just hurt the both of them.

  


  
They went to their separate ways, but that doesn’t mean their paths won’t ever cross again. Here they are now, meeting again, both hoping they could start over again. It takes a lot of courage to come back after you left, but Sungwoon isn’t ashamed of. If he would have the same chances all over again, he would still choose to run back towards him. Daniel couldn’t hide the pain he felt for the past few months, but his love for Sungwoon is still stronger than all the pain he’s feeling. Daniel thought he was ready to let him go, when he had sent him that text message. He even neglects his text messages and even his calls. But he cries because he just couldn’t and reached for his phone to answer the last call. Daniel had decided to start over again, not with someone new, but with Sungwoon.

  


  
Maybe Sungwoon had wished that Daniel won’t come back to him anymore because he’s scared that it will cause him more pain. But now, he’s happy that Daniel took the last chance with him. He couldn’t ask for more. Someday, Sungwoon will look back to everything that happened in the past and he will understand why it all happened the way they did. Sungwoon will now understand why it never worked out with Minhyun before, because he’s supposed to work it out with Daniel. And this is them now, writing the lyrics and composing their own new song.

  


  
_**No relationship is perfect. You just need to find the right one to go through hell and heaven with.** _

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for being with me in this series.... i was really grateful that you appreciated my work and i am happy with those comments you have posted in my last fic. i was motivated to give them both happy ending and i wished this fic got to explain all of your questions. if you still have something to ask, you can comment down your thoughts or your opinions. or you can go and message me on my twitter acc. @_sungwoontrash
> 
> thank you so much, little clouds!!!!!


End file.
